Spring Friend
by Shiningrain
Summary: Taekook , Jikook Jungkook yang berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Jimin yang meninggalkannya begitu saja, sampai takdir mempertemukannya dengan Kim taehyung


Purple Orphanage ~

Musim semi sudah mulai sedikit terasa, terlihat perpohonan sudah memunculkan bunga bunga kecil nya. Hanya tersisa beberapa taburan salju yang menutupi ranting ranting besarnya. Purple orphanage terletak di kota busan, tempat dimana puluhan anak yang diterlantarkan oleh orang tua mereka begitu saja. Ada yang sudah dititipkan saat mereka masih balita, ada juga yang di titipkan disaat mereka sudah bisa berjalan dan mengerti apa yang orang tua mereka lakukan. Mengingat panti asuhan ini hanya memiliki puluhan anak saja tidak membuat panti asuhan tersebut terlihat menyedihkan.

Suasana yang begitu hangat. Bahkan, tidak jarang kita dapat mendengar suara tawa nyaring disekitaran panti asuhan.

"Jungkook-ah!" terdengar teriakan nyaring dari seorang anak kecil dengan tubuh lebih berisi nampak sedang berlari ditaman mengejar anak kecil lainnya. Anak kecil bernama jungkook itu hanya tertawa dengan riang, menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Jungkook terus berlari menjauhi jimin yang sedang berusaha mengambil kembali kertas yang direbut jungkook.

"Jungkook-ahhhh!" teriakan jimin semakin tajam dia kemudian berjongkok karena merasa sudah sangat lelah mengejar jungkook. Sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk menangis sampai terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah berumur sekitar 10 tahun menghentikan jungkook yang kala itu sedang berusia 5 tahun agar tidak berlari lagi. Dengan pelan dia meminta kertas tersebut. "Jungkook-ah, berikan kertas itu ne? Kasihan hyung-mu dia sepertinya sudah mau nangis" jungkook melihat kebelakang. Dan benar saja, ia dapat melihat jimin yang sedang jongkok dengan mata yang sudah berair. Sepertinya dia sudah sedikit keterlaluan sekarang.

"Ne seokjin hyung" jungkook mengangguk.

Dengan langkah cepat jungkook berlari mendekati jimin yang sedang jongkok sambil bermain dengan rumput rumput dibawah kaki nya.

"Jimin hyung" panggil jungkook pelan. Jimin mendongkakkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat dia merebut kertas yang ada ditangan jungkook. "Kookie, jimin tidak suka kalau kookie mengambil foto umma dan appa jimin" setelah mengucapkan itu jimin langsung berlari menjauhi jungkook yang sedang memasang wajah menyesalnya.

Seokjin berjalan mendekati jungkook yang terlihat sangat menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap jimin.

"Sudahlah jungkook-ah jangan sedih lagi ne? Hyung yakin, jimin pasti akan memaafkan jungkook" ucap seokjin berusaha menenangkan jungkook.

"Hyung~ kenapa jimin hyung marah saat kookie mengambil foto umma dan appa jimin hyung?" tanya jungkook polos.

"Karena mereka berdua sangat berarti untuk jimin jungkook-ah"

"Kookie juga ingin ketemu dengan umma dan appa" jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Yah, tidak seperti jimin. Jungkook memang tidak pernah tau siapa umma dan appanya. Sedari bayi dia memang sudah dititipkan di panti asuhan. Sehingga dia benar-benar tidak memiliki gambaran apapun bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuanya.

Seokjin yang mendengar kesedihan didalam kalimat jungkook langsung membawa anak kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kookie gak boleh nangis ne? Kookie sudah berjanji dengan hyungkan tidak akan menangis lagi?" jungkook mengangguk dan menghentikan tangisannya.

Seokjin mengerti jungkook hanya seorang anak 5 tahun yang belum mengerti apapun. Dia hanya menginginkan apa yang di miliki oleh jimin. Jimin adalah seorang hyung yang sangat berarti untuk jungkook. Apapun yang jimin lakukan akan menjadi sebuah contoh kepada jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya. Disana dia dapat melihat jimin yang duduk di tempat tidur kecilnya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur jungkook. Jimin terlihat masih menangis sambil menatap foto kedua orang tuanya.

"Jimin hyung" panggil jungkook pelan. Dia benar-benar merasa menyesal sudah membuat hyungnya menangis seperti ini. Jimin menghapus air matanya dan menatap jungkook dengan mata sembabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Ne jungkookie"

Jungkook menangis. Benar yang dikatakan seokjin, jimin akan dengan cepat memaafkannya. Jungkook berlari mendekati jimin sambil menangis. "Jimin hyung, maafkan kookie kookie tadi hanya ingin menghibur hyung. Tapi ternyata kookie malah membuat hyung semakin sedih" Jimin tersenyum lembut. Dia mengusap pelan rambut adik yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa jungkook-ah, hyung sudah lebih senang sekarang. Karena kookie ada bersama hyung. Jangan menangis lagi neee~~~"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kencang sambil menghapus air mata dari pipi gembulnya. Benar-benar imut.

"Jungkook-ah mau hyung tunjukkan sesuatu?" ucap jimin tiba-tiba. Jungkook tidak menjawab hanya menatap jimin dengan tatapan bingung. Jimin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kecil di bawah tempat tidurnya. Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bewarna pink kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung. Kalung tersebut berbentuk seperti bulan. Ya bulan sepatruh. Bola mata jungkook hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik jimin sampai jimin duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Ini adalah kalung yang umma ku berikan saat hyung berada di usia kookie sekarang. Kata umma, hanya anak baik yang bisa memakai kalung ini. Dan kata umma kalung tersebut bisa bersinar jika bertemu dengan pasangannya. Umma tidak memberikanku pasangannya" jelas jimin. Jungkook terus memandang kalung tersebut tanpa berkedip. Jimin yang melihat ekspresi jungkook tersenyum bahagia.

"Karena jungkook sekarang berumur yang sama seperti hyung 2 tahun yang lalu. Hyung akan memberikan kalung ini kepada jungkookie" Ujar jimin senang. Jungkook juga ikut tersenyum bahagia, dia memandangan kalung tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Jimin menggalungkan kalung tersebut kepada jungkook. Jungkook terlihat begitu bahagia saat memakai kalung pemberian jimin.

"sekarang kita tidur ne~~" jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dengan ceria. Jungkook terlelap sambil memegang kalung pemberian jimin.

"Bye-bye kookie" ucap jimin sebelum menutup mata kecilnya.

.

.

Sore sudah mulai menjelang. Matahari sudah bersiap-siap untuk memberikan tugasnya kepada bulan dalam menerangi bumi diantara gelapnya langit. Jungkook membuka matanya dari tidur siang panjangnya. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan kalung pemberian jimin di lehernya.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya bermaksud untuk melihat keberadaan jimin. Dia tidak melihat jimin ada disana. Bahkan beberapa boneka bebek milik jimin juga tidak terlihat disana. Jungkook takut, jungkook merasa takut dia segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"JIMIN HYUNG!" teriak jungkook berharap jimin dapat menjawab panggillannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"JiMIN H—Hyung hiks" jungkook mulai menangis. Tidak mungkin jimin meninggalkannya. Tidak mungkin jimin pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan jungkook. Tidak mungkin jimin diasuh oleh orang lain tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Seokjin yang melihat jungkook dari kejauhan segera berlari mendekati adik kecilnya.

"Jungkookie" panggil seokjin. Jungkook menatap seokjin dengan mata nya yang basah. "Hyung, dimana jimin hyung. Kookie melihat semua tempat tidur jimin hyung sudah kosong hiks. Tidak mungkin jimin hyung meninggalkan kookie kan hyung"

Seokjin diam , dia tidak menjawab. Jungkook semakin bingung dengan diamnya seokjin. "Hyung kenapa diam saja?" tanya jungkook bingung masih dengan mata nya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jungkook-ah, kamu bahagiakan jika melihat jimin hyung bahagia?" Pertanyaan seokjin mampu membuat jungkook menghentikan tangisannya sedikit.

Walau masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal jungkook mengangguk. "Kamu senang kan jika jimin hyung memiliki ' _keluarga'_ baru sekarang?" jungkook mengangguk. "Nah sekarang kookie harus tersenyum karena sekarang jimin hyung sudah bersama _'keluarga'_ barunya. Dan jimin hyung sudah bahagia disana bersama mereka" jungkook memeluk seokjin erat. Dia sedih kehilangan jimin yang sudah tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi. Tapi dia juga bahagia karena sekarang jimin sudah memiliki keluarga baru.

.

.

 **15 tahun kemudian**

Seorang laki-laki berseragam SMA sedang mengayuh sepedanya santai sambil mendengar musik dari headset yang menyumbat telinga kanannya. Laki-laki berseragam SMA dengan name tag **Jeon Jung Kook** terlihat begitu menikmati udara sore di sekitaran sungai han.

Jungkook menghentikan kayuhannya, memarkirkan sepedanya. Jungkook berjalan pelan mendekati pembatas sungai. Jungkook menghirup udaranya dalam. Merasakan angin yang menyapu halus rambut hitam lembutnya. Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit seoul yang berubah warna menjadi orange.

"Jimin hyung, ini sudah 15 tahun sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang hyung" jungkook menutup matanya sambil merasakan angin yang terus menyapu wajahnya lembut.

Jungkook berpindah ke seoul saat dirinya sudah berumur 17 tahun. Jungkook berjanji akan mencari jimin, karena pihak panti asuhan berkata bahwa jimin dan keluarga barunya tinggal di seoul.

"Jungkook-ah" seorang pria dengan bahu tegapnya memanggil jungkook. Jungkook tidak mendengar karena telinganya yang masih tertutup oleh headset walaupun dia hanya menggunakan di telinga kirinya.

 _Pluk_

Pria tersebut menyentuh bahu jungkook dengan lembut. "Eo seokjin hyung" jungkook terlihat terkejut saat melihat seokjin berdiri di belakangnya. Seokjin tersenyum "Kenapa kau sering sekali kesini jungkook-ah. Hyung sudah memasak enak di rumah, hanya saja ini sudah 5 jam dari waktu pulang sekolahmu"

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ya, seokjin memang tinggal bersama dengan jungkook di seoul. Saat jungkook berkata dia akan pindah ke seoul seorang diri. Seokjin benar-benar terkejut dan tidak terima. Dia benar-benar menganggap jungkook adalah adik kecil yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Jika jungkook berkeinginan untuk pindah ke seoul maka dirinya harus ikut.

 **Flashback**

 _3 tahun yang lalu_

" _Hyung, sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun. Ini berarti aku sudah bisa memilih jalanku sendiri hyung" jungkook sedang duduk di halaman depan panti asuhan. Seokjin yang mendengar ucapan jungkook tidak nampak terkejut dia sudah mengetahui waktu ini akan datang. Jungkook akan mencari jimin jika dia sudah mencapai umu 17tahun._

" _Hyung sudah bisa menebak. Kau ingin bertemu dengan jiminie kan?" tanya seokjin yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala jungkook._

 _Seokjin tidak dapat mengatakan tidak jika ini sudah menjadi pilihan jungkook sejak lama._

" _Hyung akan ikut denganmu kookie-ah" jungkook terkejut. Dia membulatkan mata dan menatap seokjin tidak percaya. "Hyung, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku tidak harus membuatmu susah seumur hidup hyung sudah 17tahun aku membuatmu susah dengan menjagaku. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban mu dengan ikut ke seoul hyung" seokjin tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut jungkook pelan._

" _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau menyusahkanku jungkook-ah. Kau adalah adikku. Seorang kakak harus menjaga adiknya bukan?" jungkook tersenyum. Dia merasa bahagia, walau jimin sudah meninggalkannya setidaknya seokjin masih ada._

.

.

Jungkook dan seokjin berjalan kaki untuk kembali ke apartement mereka yang berada tidak jauh dari sungai han. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan jungkook yang mendorong sepedanya. Saat tengah berbincang, kalung milik jungkook tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya. Jungkook berhenti sejenak dan menatap kalungnya terkejut.

" **Ini adalah kalung yang umma ku berikan saat hyung berada di usia kookie sekarang. Kata umma, hanya anak baik yang bisa memakai kalung ini. Dan kata umma kalung tersebut bisa bersinar jika bertemu dengan pasangannya. Umma tidak memberikanku pasangannya"**

"Jimin hyung" lirih jungkook. Jungkook menatap keseluruh tempat. Kalungnya bercahaya , ini berarti pasangan kalung tersebut sedang berada di sekitar sini.

Jungkook berlari meninggalkan seokjin dan membuang sepedanya begitu saja.

"Jungkook-ah" teriakan seokjin tidak diindahkan. Dia hanya berlari untuk mencari pasangan kalung miliknya.

Cahayanya semakin besar dan terang berarti pemilik kalung semakin dekat dengannya. Jungkook tidak dapat melihat siapapun disana selain seorang pria yang sedang menunggu bus di halte bus.

Jungkook merasa tidak yakin namun tetap mencoba berjalan mendekati pria itu. Pria itu terlihat tenang dan tenggelam dalam dunia buku ditangannya.

"Tidak mungkin" ucap jungkook kecil. Jungkook sudah berjalan mendekati pria tersebut dan berhenti didepannya.

"Permisi" panggil jungkook pelan. Pria tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap jungkook yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ne?" tanya pria tersebut dengan bingung. Dia merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan jungkook sebelumnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin aku terlihat tidak sopan, tapi apa aku boleh melihat lehermu?" tanya jungkook.

Pria tersebut yang merasa risih tidak menjawab permintaan jungkook yang aneh menurutnya. Pria tersebut langsung berdiri saat melihat bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Dengan cepat dia pergi meninggalkan jungkook .

Jungkook merasa frustasi dia benar-benar yakin bahwa pria itu pasti memiliki pasangan kalung pemberian jimin. Jungkook berniat untuk menghentikan pria tersebut, malah tanpa sengaja menarik kerah kemejanya dengan kasar.

"Eoh?" mata jungkook membulat. Tidak ada kalung disana, berarti memang kalung tersebut bukan berasal dari pria itu. Pria tersebut merasa marah dan menghempaskan tangan jungkook dengan kasar.

"Apa mau mu? Aku tidak mengenalmu dan jangan sentuh aku" pinta pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Maafkan aku"

Pria tersebut berjalan memasuki bus meninggalkan jungkook yang berdiri dengan wajah sendu.

Jungkook menduduki tubuhnya ditempat yang di duduki pria tadi. "Hah ternyata bukan dia, dia tidak memakai kalung itu, tapi kenapa cahaya ini ikut padam saat dia pergi?" tanya jungkook sendiri.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku segera kembali dan mencari seokjin hyung. Dia pasti akan membunuhku sekarang"

 _Pluk_

Tepat saat jungkook berdiri terdengar sebuah barang jatuh. Jungkook melihat kebawah ada sebuah dompet kecil berwarna coklat tua disana. Jungkook mengambil dompet tersebut dan membukanya.

Hal pertama yang jungkook lihat adalah sebuah kartu tanda pengenal. KIM TAE HYUNG "Ahh jadi namanya kim taehyung. Dia terlihat begitu serius bahkan untuk sebuah foto kartu pengenal" jungkook tersenyum mengingat betapa seriusnya foto pria tersebut.

Jungkook terus menelusuri semua tulisan kartu pengenal sampai jatuh ke tanggal lahir. **13 juni 1995** "Dia memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama dengan jimin hyung. Hah, aku sangat berharap tadi"

Jungkook menutup dompet tersebut dan berjalan menemui seokjin. Mungkin dia akan kerumah taehyung besok , untuk mengembalikan dompet miliknya.

.

.

 **Maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin aku terlihat tidak sopan, tapi apa aku boleh melihat lehermu?**

Taehyung sedang duduk didalam bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Kalimat dari jungkook terus berputar dikepalanya. Taehyung menghempaskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Jimin-ah, dia sudah bertemu denganku" lirih taehyung sambil menatap keluar jendela. Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk bulan separuh.

TBC


End file.
